The present invention relates to a mountaineering equipment, and more particularly to a mountaineering stick having warning and lighting means and capable of being dismantled and assembled repidly.
The mountain climbing is an extremely exhausting and taxing outdoor activity. As a result, a variety of mountaineering equipments are made available to help the mountain climbers in such a way that the consumption of their body energy is effectively reduced. The mountaineering stick is one of the most important tools used by the mountain climbers and is generally provided with a handle fitted to a toothed pick intended for use by the climber to dig so as to remove the obstructions of topographic nature. In order to make the mountaineering stick easy to be carried by the mountain climber, the handle of such conventional stick is divided into segments, which are joined together by means of threaded joints and can be thus dismantled and reassembled. However, such conventional mountaineering stick is defective in design in that it takes time to join the segments making up of the handle and that the threaded joints are vulnerable to breaking apart.